


Look At Us, We Are So Great

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Charlynch, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A moment as Becky and Charlotte realized how good it is to finally bring a newborn child in the world.





	Look At Us, We Are So Great

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So my last content may have mad some Charlynch shippers out there very upset and I had noticed some errors made in my part. But that’s what feedback is all about. So I thank you for expressing your opinions in the comments as I will try to do better and be better going forward. So to make it all up, I had worked on a domestic Charlynch short drabble in that was done in an hour, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you once again!

Becky and Charlotte were on the couch watching T.V. with their newborn, Reid. Charlotte looks softly at her wife, running her hands through that fiery, orange hair while Becky nestled Reid in her arms as he was asleep. Becky would look at Reid then at Charlotte.

“I think we did good for ourselves, Charlie.” Becky spoke smoothly as she leaned into Charlotte’s touch and laid back on her shoulder.

“You think?” Charlotte looked at Becky as she raised her left eyebrow.

“Let me rephrase that, I know we did.” Becky’s smile was as energizing as ever. She couldn’t stop smiling since the arrival of their baby boy.

Becky and Charlotte watch as Reid makes noises in his sleep as Charlotte plants a kiss on top of Becky’s head. 

“I bet somewhere up there, Reid must be smiling down at you for finally having a family on your own.” Becky continued to spoke softly as her thumb rubs softly on the back of Reid’s head while cradling him.

“Sometimes I wish he was here to see his nephew. He would be so proud, not just me but proud of his sister-in-law. I think it’s a blessing when he died, and i didn’t know what my life would be without him, somehow you came into my life and it all turned out okay.” Charlotte can feel her throat hitch and tears forming, while talking about her brother, Reid. Becky made the decision to honor Charlotte’s brother by naming their newborn after him. 

“I think this is his way of telling you that your in great hands and you will be a wonderful mother. And I’m going to be right there with you every step of the way.” Becky’s eyes were sparkling while she looked back at Charlotte to brush her lips on her jawline. 

“Your going to be an wonderful mother too. We are going to be amazing parents. I am just so blessed to do it with you.” Charlotte got closer to Becky’s forehead.

“I’m so blessed to do it with you. I don’t regret it nothing on this earth. And that’s the tea.” Becky pulled her free hand to pull her pinkie out.

“I love you, Rebecca.” Charlotte’s pinkie joins Becky.

“I love you too, Ashley.” Becky would meet Charlotte’s lips to give a loving kiss.


End file.
